Work machines, such as excavators and backhoe loaders, are generally equipped with a digging and material handling bucket. However, to enhance the value of the work machine and to add versatility, different types of work tools and different sizes of buckets are available for attaching to the boom arm assembly of the work machine. Disconnecting one work tool and attaching a different tool or bucket is often a difficult and time consuming task. Exchanging one tool for another generally requires two or more work persons, including the machine operator. Since the buckets and work tools are connected to the boom arm assembly by a plurality of pins, bolts, and other types of fasteners, a hammer and other hand tools are often required to remove one bucket and replace it with another.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.